


Wrong Idea

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :D, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Smp, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not really though, i ignore the plot once more!, its mentioned bc they think he tried to kill himself but they wrong, mcyt - Freeform, tommy and dream are friends fuck off, well like - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Tommy is hurt, the others think he jumped and they tell Dream that he's the reason why.They couldn't have been more wrong and now Dream thinks he almost killed his friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 21
Kudos: 772





	Wrong Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyy welcome back to me ignoring the plot! :D
> 
> There's referenced and implied suicide in this! Please be careful while reading!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

When Dream heard that Tommy was hurt really badly his stomach dropped, dread seeping into his bones. Apparently, Ranboo found him unconscious in the Nether. He fell from somewhere, but frankly, everyone had a different idea of what had happened. No one wanted to say it but he’d been alone for so long and Ranboo had said he had seen Tommy unervelgily close to the edge of the nether bridges. They had taken the unconscious Tommy back to L’manburg to address his multiple wounds, including a head wound, broken and fractured ribs, a broken arm and sprained ankle and a sprained wrist, along with severe bruising. The head injury and broken ribs were the main concern since the sprained wrist and broken leg was fixed rather quickly with a healing potion. Dream felt it get even harder to breathe the faster he approached L’manburg. He and Tommy had been getting along. He’d gotten attached to the little gremlin and they actually bonded. While he had malicious intent at first, over time he got close to the kid. Tommy never showed anymore signs of wanting to jump. He actually seemed happy. Tommy had gone and found Techno not long after they’d started getting along, Dream was pissed about that. He thought another person was leaving him until the moment Dream arrived at Techno’s house, Tommy had run out and hugged him, nearly bridging the other to the ground. Tommy was beyond happy to see him explaining that he was going to go back to find Dream but he hadn’t yet. Dream rolled his eyes but forgave his friend. Dream still visited, he liked being around them. Tommy knew Dream had done some fucked up shit but he knew why Dream was doing them. Dream shared that information one night around a campfire after he had gotten called a handful of harsh words by Quackity after visiting. The one that really struck a nerve was being called a monster. Tommy helped him through the whole ordeal, just listening as Dream spilled everything to the boy. How alone he felt. And how he just wanted the server to be happy. And how George and Sapnap left him. It ended with Dream begging Tommy to forgive him. Tommy did without hesitation and then that was the night he and Dream clicked, the night they began to get closer. He thought Tommy was happier, how could he have been so wrong? Dream shook his head, just focusing on getting to Tommy. The nation came into view and he ran to the house that had lights on. He stopped in front of the door, gripping the handle tightly before opening the door. Tommy was nowhere to be seen but there were bloody bandages and towels everywhere which meant they had been here. The amount of blood was unnerving. Had Tommy been more injured than what he heard? Dream racked his brain for places they could’ve gone. He crossed off the Dream SMP first then his mind went over to the badlands. His eyes shot open under the mask. Bad had medical experience and he was out the door before he even thought about it. He ran up the stairs and by Tommy’s house, heart clenching painfully when he glanced at the home. Dream turned and ran straight for the mansion. By the time he arrived, he was out of breath, basically panting. Dream heard voices and made his way towards the room where he assumed they were. He pushed the door open, every person in there turning to look at him. Quackity, Fundy, and Tubbo were in the room, along with Bad who was next to Tommy. Dream’s eyes immediately focused on the injured blonde. He took a step into the room but Quackity stepped forwards, putting a hand on Dream’s chest and shoving him back. 

“What the hell Quackity,” said Dream in annoyance. He didn’t want to deal with his shit right now. 

“Why the fuck are you here Dream?” asked Quackity angirly. 

“I came to see Tommy.” answered Dream. Fundy scoffed. 

“Like hell you are.” spat Fundy. Dream raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I don’t care what you say, I’m seeing him.” said Dream. He took a step forward but Quackity stepped forward blocking his path. 

“We said no,” said Quackity, eyes dark. Dream growled and kicked Quackity in the shin, knocking him to the ground. 

“And I said I didn’t care.” spat Dream walking towards the bed. Tubbo was next to block his path, but he had tears running down his cheeks and saying he looked pissed was an understatement.

“Stop right there Dream.” said Tubbo. Dream was getting tired of this, he could see the blonde laying on the bed. Bad was watching the interaction with mild interest, mostly focused on Tommy. 

“FIne! I get why you don’t want me to see him! I exiled him but he’s hurt and I want to fucking see him.” said Dream. Tubbo stepped forwards, getting into Dream’s space, something Dream didn’t like. The masked male had to repress his urge to punch or cut the kid down. 

“He’s here because of you! He’s hurt because of you! You fucker! You’re why he almost died!” screamed Tubbo, more tears running down his cheeks. Dream stepped back.

“YOU’RE THE REASON WHY HE JUMPED!” screamed the boy. Dream’s body froze, tenesing. It felt like all the air in his lungs left. He and Tommy were friends… right? He thought they were. Did he do something to make Tommy try to kill himself? Dream’s breathing was choppy and uneven. 

“He j-jumped because of me?” whispered Dream. Bad noticed the change in Dream’s character and he placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder because he could tell the boy was about to lash out once more.

“Tubbo we don’t know if Dream was the reason-” said Bad trying to reason with him. Quackity laughed bitterly.

“Why else would he have jumped? Dream was with him almost everyday, hours at a time. He was the only one Tommy was with!” argued Quackity. Dream wasn’t hearing any of this as Bad and the other 3 went back and forth. He felt someone grab the front of his hoodie but his mind was blank. Tommy had tried to kill himself because of him. That was Dream’s last thought before he pulled up the admin menu and disappeared. He landed on shaky legs in the middle of the forest. He gasped, clutching the front of his shirt. He gripped his mask, throwing it hard. It hit a tree, cracking down the middle. Warm tears rolled down his face. He attempted to walk but his knees gave out and he hit the ground with a thud. Dream hugged himself tightly as sobs wracked through his body. Tommy tried to kill himself because of him. A strangled cry left his throat and he bent over, putting his forehead on the ground, the warm tears on his face melting the snow.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” mumbled Dream. He thought back to all those times when he and Tommy were goofing off and talking. When Dream would be free and come over late at night and they’d sit by the fire. Dream would tell stories about his scars to him and they'd eat dinner together. He thought they’d been getting along, he even told Tommy that he had a surprise for him. He had been trying to write up a draft so he could unexile Tommy, but he hadn’t had the time. Maybe if he had told Tommy, he wouldn’t have jumped. Maybe if he had visited Tommy that day he could’ve prevented this. Dream cried out, slamming his fist on the ground. He felt so cold. It wasn’t just the snow soaking his clothing, it was the hole in his chest growing larger and larger. He continued to sob for what felt like hours, alone and cold. 

  
  


When Tommy woke up, pain rolled through his body causing him to groan. Fundy, Quackity and Tubbo looked towards him and rushed over. 

“Tommy?” asked Tubbo, worry evident in his voice. Tommy blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light. Fundy took the hint and moved the light away from Tommy. 

“Tubbo?” mumbled Tommy. Tubbo smiled and carefully pulled Tommy into a hug. Tommy grunted, he was unbelievably confused but he was happy to see his best friend again so he hugged back. Tubbo released him and let him laly back down.

“Hey Tommy,” said Quackity. Tommy grinned.

“Eyyy Big Q!” said Tommy with a breathy laugh. Quackity lifted his fist and the two fist bumped. 

“How’re you feeling Tommy?” asked Fundy. 

“The furry is here too? Jeez what happened?” joked Tommy but everyone’s face’s dropped.

“Uh, did I say somethin wrong?” asked Tommy. Tubbo fiddled with the edge of his sleeve.

“Do you not remember?” asked Tubbo.

“Remember what-” Tommy cried out suddenly because of a sharp pain in his head. All the memories came back to him. He was in the nether, he was about to message Dream. He remembered the gravel under his feet falling because he dropped something on it. He remembered falling and hitting the ground. The pain of his broken limbs and fractured ribs. He remembered weakly calling out for Dream as tears rolled down his cheeks from the pain. 

“Tommy?” said Fundy. 

“Do you remember?” asked Quackity. Tommy nodded. Tubbo grabbed his hand.

“Why?” asked Tubbo, voice cracking. Tommy turned to him.

“I was walking and uh, I was walking on gravel and I dropped something and the gravel gave out from under me.” said Tommy. 

“Wait… what?” mumbled Fundy. Tommy raised an eyebrow. 

“I fell, I tried to message Dream but my arm wouldn’t move. Then it went dark.” finished Tommy.

“You didn’t jump?” asked Tubbo. Tommy’s eyes widened.

“What!?” exclaimed Tommy.   
“Ranboo had said he’s seen you near the edge of the nether before and we didn’t see any injuries that showed a mob knocking you off. Even Wilbur said he’s seen you close to the edge before we just-” Tubbo cut himself off with a sharp gasp. Tommy was beyond shocked that that was their first thought. 

“So you didn’t jump?” said Big Q. Tommy shook his head.

“Hell no!” said Tommy. The others visibly relaxed, sighing in relief. Tommy sat up suddenly. 

“Woah, you need to rest.” said Fundy, attempting to push the other back down.

“Dream.” said Tommy. They perked up at the name. 

“Don’t worry, he’s not here,” reassured Quackity. 

“Why? DId he not visit?” asked Tommy.

“The bastard tried to but we kept him away, you’re safe.” said Tubbo. Tommy looked at them with confused looks.

“Why?” asked Tommy. It was their turn to look confused.

“Because he exiled you? And tormented you? We thought he was the reason you jumped.” said Quackity. Tommy's eyes widened.

“WHAT?!” yelled Tommy. The other backed up at his outburst. Tommy slung his legs over the bed and stood up. 

“Woah! You aren’t going anywhere Tommy.” said Fundy. He ignored them and walked towards the door. Tubbo grabbed his arm but he smacked his hand.

“Do NOT touch me.” spat Tommy. 

“Where are you going!?” yelled Tubbo as Tommy left the room and made his way down the hallway. He turned around. 

“To find Dream!” yelled Tommy. 

“Why?” asked Fundy. Tommy groaned. 

“Because he’s my friend! And from what I’ve heard you told him that he’s the reason why I apparently tried to commit sucide! That's going to KILL HIM!!” screamed Tommy. The others backed up.

“And you pricks are going to fucking apologize for it because he’s been there for me through everythig! He’s basically lived with me since I’ve been exiled! He stopped tormenting me ages ago! We would just chill together! Sometimes he’d even tell me stories about his scars! He trusted me enough to show me his face! And then you tell him taht I tried to kill myself and its his fault!? Like what the fuck? Even if I had jumped, you shouldn’t say shit like that.” said Tommy. He turned and began walking again. 

“Now let’s go.” demanded Tommy coldly. The others nodded and followed behind Tommy timidly. They followed silently, still in shock about what they heard. They never expected Tommy and Dream to actually get close, it was never even considered a possibility. Tommy took a sharp turn suddenly and began wandering into the woods. 

“Where are we going?” asked Fundy cautiously. Tommy thought about ignoring them.

“To find Dream. I doubt he was in his right mind when he teleported so I assume he teleported recklessly or to somewhere with no one around and the forest seems perfect for that.” explained Tommy. The others nodded. They walked in the cold, it was night so the chill was even worse and it actually began to snow. Tommy shivered until he suddenly stepped on something. He stopped making the others stop as well. 

“Tommy?” asked Quackity. Tommy crouched and his fingers dug into the snow, gripping the edges of something smoothe. Tommy lifted it out and stood up. He brushed the snow off and his eyes landed on Dream’s mask, a new crack running down the center. 

“Dream’s mask,” said Tommy. 

“He’s probably-” A cough came from somewhere and the group's heads snapped towards the side. Tommy rushed forward, pushing through bushes and low tree branches. The others close behind. Tommy reached a small clearing. His heart sank when he saw Dream, on his knees, bent over with his head in the snow clutching his hair tightly. Tommy stopped and stared at his friend. The others were looking at Dream with concern, guilt flooding their senses. 

“Dream..?” whispered Tommy. The blond didn’t move, his ragged breaths were louder now that they were closer and his eyes were screwed shut. Tommy walked towards his friend. Once he reached them he crouched down next to him, placing a hand on his back. Dream’s eyes shot open and he scrambled away from Tommy. Tommy jumped at the sudden movement. Dream was a foot or two away, facing Tommy, legs pulled close to his chest and his arms propping him up. His breathing was fast, coming out in short gasps and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. 

“It’s me Dream.” said Tommy.

“T-tommy?” said Dream. Tommy smiled and nodded. Tommy didn’t even have time to react before Dream lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Tommy’s neck. Tommy jolted but hugged Dream back. 

“I’m sorry, I thought y-you were happy. I d-don’t know what I d-did to make you j-jump but I swear I’ll n-never do it again,” rasped Dream. Tommy felt his anger return and he glared at his friends who were watching the interaction. 

“Dream. I didn’t jump.” said Tommy. Dream froze and leaned back. He stared at Tommy and moved his hands to Tommy’s shoulders.

“What.” said Dream, voice deeper than normal and honestly very intimidating. Tommy shivered and gulped. 

“They just assumed I did. I fell because of gravel.” explained Tommy. Dream’s head snapped towards them, piercing green eyes staring daggers at them. They all backed up but Tommy told them to get closer. They approached slowly, as if Dream was a pissed animal ready to pounce at any moment and if Tommy wasn’t gripping his sleeve he probably would. 

“I didn’t jump. They assumed I did based on some of my… past actions.” explained Tommy. Dream stood up pulling Tommy with him. He shook off Tommy’s arm and walked forward, grabbing the front of Tubbo’s shirt, pulling the boy to his face. 

“You made me believe that Tommy killed himself, because of me. You son of a bitch.” spat Dream. Tommy rushed forwards and grabbed Dream’s wrist.

“I’m s-sorry Dream I just thought that’s w-what happened I’m s-sorry.” whispered Tubbo, tears welling in his eyes. 

“Dream calm down, I get why you’re mad.” said Tommy trying to pry Dream’s hand from Tubbo’s suit. Dream’s gaze flickered to Tommy, staring into his pleading eyes before letting go of Tubbo’s shirt. Tommy sighed and helped Dream steady himself when he stumbled back. It didn’t occur to Tommy how cold Dream was until he felt how wet Dream’s clothing was. 

“You need to get out of those clothes.” said Tommy.Dream looked at him, and turned around, limping further into the forest.Tommy began to follow him until someone grabbed his arm.

“Tommy, if Dream is okay with you being here...does that mean you can come home?” asked Tubbo. Dream stopped walking. Tommy looked between Dream and Tubbo. He didn’t even know. He knows Dream won’t be mad at Tommy for being in the SMP, but was it even a question of who he should go with? Tubbo exiled him, didn’t visit, and when he did he didn’t even speak to Tommy. Dream wasn’t much better at the start, manipulating him and getting him exiled in the first place. But Dream had apologized for that and then he visited Tommy everyday. Tubbo never did that for him, hell, he hadn’t even apologized for it. 

“You can go with them Tommy.” said Dream. Tommy jumped and looked at Dream. Dream had turned around and was looking at Tommy, giving him a warm smile.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” said Dream. Tommy swallowed and looked at Tubbo and the others. As much as he would want to go with them, he looked back to Dream and began walking towards him. 

“Sorry, I’ll return one day, but not today.” said Tommy waving goodbye to the others. He stopped next to Dream who looked surprised.

“You said you’d tell me about that scar on your eye sometime, can we do it tonight?” asked Tommy. Dream blinked a few times before laughing and ruffling Tommy’s hair. Tommy shouted in protest and slapped at Dream’s hand making Dream laugh harder.

“Yeah, sure.” answered Dream. Tommy huffed but smiled as they began walking away. Dream pulled up his admin menu and used it to teleport them back to Techno’s house. Techno and Phil were outside the door. Phil waved and Techno said hi before going back inside to join ghostbur. Dream smiled at them and went inside to change into something not soaked. Tommy stopped on the door, looking at the people inside. Dream and Techno were joking about something as Phil retrieved Dream some clothing while Ghostbur was strumming chords on his guitar and humming. Tommy grinned. This was his home, with his family and he’d never feel happier anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! 
> 
> It was kinda iffy for me so idk if you guys liked it 
> 
> Anyway, I hope I'll get a new oneshot for Gotta Protect out! Sorry I haven't been posting on that I've been invested in the SMP for a while bc this arc is really interesting and shit lol
> 
> Love you all! Thank you so much for the support! ❤️
> 
> -Ash :)


End file.
